Délicatement
by Alec Stocking
Summary: — A veces me desesperas como lo hace un hermano. Porque eres ingenuo y no entiendes mi sarcasmo y eso me molesta y porque tú eres muy directo y poco explicativo y no te entiendo, entonces tengo que preguntar y no quieres responder.   Parabatai-LightMalec


**D**élicatement.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

**J**ace Wayland sonreía como solo él puede hacerlo. Es una sensual mueca burlona donde las comisuras de sus perfilados labios se alzan curvilíneas. Sus ojos dorados quemaban cual oro fundido, liquido, brillante, ardiente. Arden por donde pasea la mirada.

Ahora, ¿Por qué Jace sonríe?

La respuesta es tan sencilla y ridículamente estúpida: Enfureció a más de un hombre lobo esta noche. Fue tan divertido. Ese pequeño gruñido interno en el pecho de los cachorros lobunos, las orejas afilándose donde les crecía poco a poco algo de pelo debido al impulso de transformación que Jace provocaba con sus palabras hirientes.

Está bien, que Luke no escuchara sus pensamientos jamás porque lo arrojaría a su pequeña manada como si fuera un trozo de carne y esos lobitos hambrientos (de venganza más que nada) le devorarían sin siquiera evitar babear.

Bien podría estar preocupado en estos momentos, por supuesto. Maryse no estaba lo que se diría, muy contenta con él. Incluso podría estar castigado. ¡Pero es que tenía que volver a hacerlo! Como aquella vez que se fue del Instituto y fue a parar a ese bar. En realidad, para empezar, la bebida que Jace tanto se había empeñado en terminar no estaba tan buena, aunque eso sea lo de menos. Y si regresó a molestarlos, fue porque es divertido molestar a los cachorros, fue porque simplemente estaba meses (una eternidad para Jace) que no había actividad demoniaca en New York y eso significa cero peleas, nada de acción. Vacaciones, sí. Pero unas vacaciones demasiado aburridas. Clary se había ido con Luke y Jocelyn a la granja donde a menudo pasaban las vacaciones de verano así que no había salidas, y si las había no eran tan interesantes como cuando les acompaña la pequeña pelirroja. Incluso insinuó que quería acompañarlos pero o fue ignorado o en realidad no quería que fuera.

Bah, ellos se lo perdían.

¡Es más! Él podría divertirse muchísimo sin Clary. Como cuando aún no la conocía. Uy, sintió escalofríos con eso. ¿Diversión era meterse en problemas con una manada de hombres lobo? Claro que lo era. Las heridas en su cara y brazos se lo recordaban constantemente con las pequeñas pulsaciones de dolor que le causaban. Es divertido, pensó queriendo convencerse a sí mismo.

Tal vez debería encontrar la localización de aquella granja para caerles de sorpresa…

Tonterías. Aún era fin de semana y aún eran las siete de la noche. Podría salir él solo a ver una película (de acción o terror, como se le apeteciera). Invitaría a Isabelle y a Alec.

Error, Isabelle le diría que no, ella odiaba ese tipo de películas; de echo odiaba acudir al cine. Jace nunca entendió esto y cuestionarle a la pequeña diva no era algo del todo seguro, hablando físicamente.

Pero aún quedaba Alec. ¿Dónde estaba, por cierto?

Jace se desperezó un poco y se sentó en el sillón rojo del cuarto de armas donde había estado escuchando música con los ojos cerrados. En eso se sintió observado. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la puerta, que se supone estaba cerrada pero ahora estaba abierta. Recorrió la habitación hasta divisar a alguien. Era Alec.

El pelinegro lo observaba detenidamente con un libro bajo el brazo, seguramente había entrado sigilosamente, como era propio en él, a devolverlo después de leerlo.

El silencio se notó aún más porque Jace le devolvió la mirada. Tan fija como Alec lo veía, pero este parecía algo así como hipnotizado. Con la gran paciencia que tiene Jace, sarcásticamente hablando, esperó a que Alec se dignara a reaccionar.

Eso quiere decir que Jace fue el primero en hablar después de dos minutos.

—Alec—susurró Jace, aunque más pareció una especie de suspiro. — ¿Qué sucede ahora?—Preguntó refiriéndose a la nula reacción del mayor.

¿Qué no podía ni siquiera decir _"Jace, hola, No te he visto en cuatro días? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Estaba algo preocupado por ti_", o algo así?

—No, nada en particular— balbuceó.

_Por lo visto no,_ pensó Jace.

Las blancas y algo delgadas manos de Alec se veían húmedas, él las entrelazaba con dureza, nerviosismo, más bien.

—Bien, ¿Aunque podrías, por favor por cierto, decirme porque me ves así? ¿O a que se deben tus tardíos reflejos de habla cuando se te llama?

—No te estaba mirado. — Negó en voz baja desviando la mirada rápidamente. Dejando el libro marrón en el estante donde pertenecía.

—Mirabas mi camisa ¿No? Ah, lo siento. Fue mi error. — habló con el más obvio de los sarcasmos.

—¿Eh? —Alec nunca había podido diferenciar entre un comentario irónico y uno verdadero, recordó Jace.

Jace rodó los ojos: — Bien, te vi. Me veías. ¿Por qué? Ya sé que físicamente soy muy atractivo pero no lo acepto como una excusa.

—Sí, está bien. ¿Pero no es ilegal o sí? Mis ojos son libres. Soy libre de dirigirlos a donde quiera hacerlo. — Se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva. Pero el muy obvio sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas no ayudaba mucho a parecer agresivo.

—No te lo estoy prohibiendo, puedes mirarme si quieres. — Que rara se estaba volviendo esta _conversación_ — Solo estaba preguntando.

—Ah.

— ¿Y bien? — Jace debería irse y dejar el ridículo asunto por la paz pero ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Con alguien más lo hubiera hecho desde el principio. Ah, claro, era Alec, no era alguien más.

—No.

— ¿No qué?

—No te responderé. La verdad es que no quiero. — Murmuró algo molesto. Dejó de cruzar lo brazos para jugar con el cierre de su jersey azul, moviéndolo de arriba abajo. — Es algo privado.

—De acuerdo. — Jace se puso de pie. Alec realmente actuaba extraño, más de lo normal. Y él sabía perfectamente lo que significaba actuar extraño. — Me voy.

Recogió su mochila (donde había guardado su Mp4) del sillón: — Dile a Maryse que estaré en mi habitación por si quiere ir a regañarme o lo que sea.

—Espera. — Le interceptó antes de alejarse mucho a la salida. — En realidad quería preguntarte algo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo…

Alec impidió que Jace alargue la mano al pomo de la puerta. Ambas manos se tocaban sutilmente. Wayland sintió el contacto tan frio como el barandal del Instituto en este tiempo de nevada. Fue cuando el rubio se percató de que el otro tenía pequeñas manchitas húmedas en el gorro tejido de color blanco que llevaba en su cabeza, destacando sus cabellos negros y en los hombros del abrigo negro de lino. Eran demasiadas separadas para ser lluvia. Eran restos de nieve.

—¿Qué hacías afuera? Tú nunca sales cuando nieva.

Alec quiso alejarse como si las palabras fueran morfológicas y pudieran dañarle pero Jace con su mano libre lo tomó algo brusco por el hombro para detener su acción.

—¿Me estabas buscando, cierto? — susurró Jace con sorpresa pero definitivamente se veía molesto a los ojos de Alec.

—Eh... em, verás...yo intentaba ah-

—Ni lo intentes, Alec. No intentes mentirme. Me lastimaría que lo intentaras.

—No te lastimaría, Wayland. — Alec por fin sostuvo la mirada de oro con algo de resentimiento en su voz. — Te ofendería, que sería completamente diferente. Si no es Clary, te es indiferente.

—Somos como hermanos, ¿Cómo no podría lastimarme?, Eres la segunda persona más importante para mí. — Los ojos de Jace parecían querer ahogar en miel cálida, una mirada abrazadora. — ¿Me dirás la verdad?

— _¿La segunda?... oh, por supuesto…_— pensó Alec tristemente. Justo antes de decir algo, suspiró. Su voz sonaba tan cansada: — Yo no te he preguntado donde estabas, Jace, a pesar de la preocupación que me causa ver esos rasguños y golpes en tu rostro. Yo espero a que tú quieras contármelo. ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? — Preguntó con algo de curiosidad en su voz.

—Porque cuando Jace se preocupa, lo demuestra inmediatamente y no espera a que quieran contárselo... Por eso es preocupación. — Pero los ojos dorados definitivamente no demostraban preocupación, solo deseos de pelear con alguien. Más bien Jace, estaba irritado y aburrido.

—¿Así que estas, según tú, preocupado por mí? — El rostro de Alec se endureció a pesar del dolor contraído en su mirada. —, sí, claro. Por supuesto. No te creo.

— Entonces, ¿Esperas alguna demostración o algo parecido? — Soltó repentinamente, sin pausas en la oración. Se acercó un poco al otro chico.

—No. — logró decir Alec después de recuperarse por del doble sentido que le dio a las palabras de Jace. — No hice nada peligroso, al contrario que tú. Y sí, he salido. — Alec por fin soltó la muñeca de Jace suavemente, sin intención de lastimarle. — Pero no para buscarte.

Después de decir esto, el ojiazul alargó su mano al pomo de la puerta dispuesto a irse dando por terminada la conversación-discusión.

—Vale, Alec. No me digas ni siquiera me importaba en realidad. — Murmuró Jace justo cuando Alec salía. — Eres un estúpido, lastimas —Terminó con la mirada algo decaída.

_¿Sería una truco?,_ pensaba Alec. Truco o no, no caería como siempre en el juego de Jace.

—No, Jace. No tanto, ni siquiera una milésima parte, de lo que tú me has lastimado desde siempre. — Alec no volteó hacia atrás. Susurró algo que Jace no pudo entender. Y dio un portazo sin importarle si fue escuchado o no y las preguntas que podrían ocasionarse en la mente de Wayland

—Esta sensible, otra vez. — Jace rodó los ojos. Después se mostró pensativo. — Humm quizás… Bien, estoy lo suficientemente aburrido como para investigar qué es lo que le sucede.

El cazador de sombras recogió sus pertenencias del sofá favorito de Alec, y se dirigió a su habitación con paso seguro. Satisfecho, porque tal vez podría divertirse aún sin Clary aquí.

Eran exactamente las doce en punto cuando Jace escuchó como una puerta se abría. Él había estado esperando ese momento desde hace un par de horas. Sabía que Alec volvería a salir de nuevo a donde quiera que fuera casi todas las noches. Y estaba absolutamente dispuesto a descubrir exactamente en qué lugar. Aunque ya tuviera una liguera sospecha. Entonces Jace dejó a un lado de la cama el libro, que había estado leyendo para esperar, y se acercó a la puerta, entreabriéndola. Con su agudo oído podría escuchar por fin los pasos de Alec. Y estos eran casi inaudibles. De hecho, eran algo silenciosos; una especie de tach-tach demasiado suave casi susurrante. Espero algunos segundos en los que lo escuchaba bajar una de las escaleras del Instituto (probablemente la que dirigía a salida) antes de salir por el pasillo. Escuchó algunos susurros, Alec podría estar abriendo la puerta principal ¿Cómo es que nadie le escuchaba? Alec no era tan experto como él en escaparse, quizás debería enseñarle un par de trucos...

* * *

><p>Minutos después, Jace le seguía por una de las calles más concurridas de New York. Esquivando a las personas que iban de un lado a otro como si estuvieran en medio del día.<em> Exactamente<em>, pensó Jace,_ es la ciudad que nunca duerme._

Cuando por fin pudo divisar mejor a Alec, este pasaba entre la gente como si estuviera asustado o incluso podría decirse, avergonzado por algo.

—¿Portándote mal, _hermanito_? — murmuró divertido. Alec siempre era tan correcto que dudaba que estuviera en una travesura, pero aun así la idea le daba gracia.

Estaba imaginando al pobre azabache entrando a un club de mala muerte (ya que él era mayor de edad y podía hacerlo. Jace, no. Para envidia de Jace) cuando notó como un tipo excesivamente fornido se acercaba a Alec por la espalda. El muy infeliz parecía un delincuente. Jace ya tenía un cuchillo serafín en su mano. Cuando el inmundo muchacho, que era más de una cabeza más alto que Alec, le pasaba la mano por la cintura y le susurraba algo en el oído.

Jace se sintió enfermo y preparaba a lanzar su arma, solo para dañarlo un poquito… por supuesto, lo suficiente.

Alec palideció. El rubio dejó de esconderse y comenzó a correr hacia ellos cuando vio que Alec le daba un puñetazo al tipo (que de hecho fue algo simpático porque tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar la quijada y darle fuertemente).

El sujeto de la gorra trastabilló para atrás a punto de caerse, cuando Alec le empujo logró que sucediera exactamente eso, duramente contra el frío concreto. El sujeto aún en el piso estaba furioso y parecía sacar algo de su abrigo. Jace temió que fuera un arma. Pero fuere lo que fuere no pudo hacerlo cuando Lightwood le propinó una poderosa patada a la entrepierna.

_—Auch, Alec es cruel._ —pensó Jace mientras guardaba el cuchillo.

Alec volteo varias veces hacia los lados como asegurándose de que el tipo no estuviera acompañado cuando visualizó dos llamitas verdes arriba de un local iluminado con grandes luces de neón. No, debía estar imaginando cosas. Incluso _esa_ sonrisa que creía ver atrás de aquella luz casi cegadora. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y siguió con su camino.

Le llevó algo de tiempo a Jace el reconocer las calles de Brooklyn. Y de inmediato supo que Alec se dirigía al departamento de Magnus. ¿Cómo no lo supuso antes? Era obvio. Rodó los ojos no sabiendo porque se molestaba tanto de que Alec hubiera acudido a ese lugar. ¿Después de todo, eran algo así como…novios, no? Y a él nunca le importó que Alec fuera así, es decir, era su hermano desde hace muchos años. Eso no cambiaría nunca.

Finalmente, decidió continuar también en su trabajo de espía súper secreto. Vio como Alec llegaba por fin a las escaleras de Magnus pero este no se decidía entre subirlas o no para tocar el timbre. Jace palmeó su frente con frustración. Seguramente Alec ni siquiera se imaginaba que Magnus, muy, muy seguramente ya le estuviera viendo por la ventana esperándole a que entrara con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Deseo apresurar las cosas, pero lógicamente, él no debería estar ahí y por lo tanto no podría decirle _sé un hombre y ve con tu novio _a Alec (por muy extraño que sonara, pero si pudiera hacerlo lo haría). Y apresurarle sería descubrirse a sí mismo siendo un acosador nocturno.

Contuvo un suspiro que lo delataría y decidió seguir observando. El largo y blanco dedo de Alec se alejó definitivamente del timbre de la puerta. Magnus dejó de sonreír y Jace prestó más atención. ¿No entraría? ¿Todo recorrer el camino para nada? ¿En que estaba pensando Alec?

Después pareció que el ojiazul estrellaría su cabeza contra la pared de ladrillos rojos, pero no fue exactamente así. Su cabeza estaban tan gacha que casi lo parecía, sin embargo , lo que alertó y preocupó a los otros dos, fue el ligero, casi imperceptible temblor en los hombros de Alec. Los cuales se había encogido considerablemente sobre sí mismo. Su flequillo negro cubría sus ojos imposiblemente azules.

Y Alec, ahí de pie, con las rodillas ligeramente engañosas y a punto de fallar, cabizbajo, con los hombros temblando casi en forma de hipeo y el rostro cubierto. Fue fácil deducir, lógicamente, que el siempre duro, sarcástico y sobreprotector chico hacía algo que Jace no veía desde los doce años y que Magnus nunca había visto.

Alec lloraba y las lágrimas parecían brillar cual estrellas o diamantes cuando brotaban de sus ojos sin siquiera entrecerrar, tan abiertos como si estuviera sorprendido de su estado, directo al suelo sin tocar las pálidas mejillas del chico para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno en las escaleras de cemento gris. No había sonido alguno de sollozos o siquiera una respiración agitada.

Jace quiso ir hacia Magnus y romperle la cara porque pensaba que era culpa del brujo, y el brujo solo deseaba saber el porqué del llanto de su chico. Alec parecía querer ignorar las lágrimas, al punto de ni siquiera intentar secarlas, metió las manos en los bolsillos en un gesto decaído y dio media vuelta. Algo que siempre que Magnus veía, le rompía el corazón en pequeños pedacitos sobrenaturales y sangrantes.

A Jace le estaba dejando de importar si era descubierto su pequeño jueguito de espionaje para ir directamente a donde Alec y saber, por el Ángel, que pasaba. Pero Magnus se le había adelantado y cerraba la puerta de su departamento detrás de sí, con la única intención de alcanzar al joven.

Susurró el nombre de su novio y este pareció escucharle porque se detuvo por un segundo. Pero después, como si tratara de huir (y en realidad huía), acelera su paso a pesar de ser siempre rápido y largo. Jace apenas parpadeó y se perdió el momento en el que Magnus había llegado frente a Alec, porque ya le sostenía de los hombros y le veía con preocupación en sus ojos de gato.

— ¿Alec? — susurró Magnus. Jace pudo oír lo que decía gracias a la runa de audición marcada en su yugular.

Alec solo intentaba fruncir el ceño y mostrarse enojado para, por lo menos, no verse tan débil frente a Magnus.

— ¿Qué? — logró decir. Su voz sonó completamente diferente como si estuviera bajo el agua, o fuera la voz mecánica de algún robot japonés.

— ¿Cómo qué, _honey_? Venias definitivamente hacia mi departamento. Sucedió algo y ahora huyes como sí algún diseñador de modas te hubiera acusado de robar esa chaqueta. — Magnus solo miraba a Alec. — Bonita chaqueta, el chico guapo que te la regalo debe ser un experto. — dijo para intentar hacer sonreír a Alec.

Pero no lo logró, solo pudo hacer que Alec dejara de parecer que estaba punto de asesinar a alguien.

— ¿Sucedió algo? — Insistió el brujo.

—Solo lo de siempre, a veces parece recordar lo que soy o lo que sea y me odia. Pero es estúpido que me ponga a _así _como un niño al que le dicen que su primera runa no es lo suficientemente buena.

— ¿Jace? — gruñó Magnus. Sus ojos parecieron ser unas llamas. Enojados. El cazador de sombras no dijo nada.— Ese maldito niño egocentrista. — Espetó.

Y el niño egocentrista, que solo lo era un poco. Estaba algo sorprendido. Nunca, jamás, él mismo se golpearía hasta no estar seguro de por donde sangraba exactamente, antes de odiar a Alec. Era su _parabatai, _algo más que incluso su hermano o mejor amigo. A veces era agresivo, cortante y sarcástico, pero lo era con todo el mundo, incluso a veces lo era más con Clary que con Alec, o algo así. Pero el solo hecho de que Alec pensará eso le dolía demasiado. Y no solo eso, tambien le hacía enojar de sobremanera. Finalmente salió de su pequeño escondite detrás de un contenedor de basura algo ancho de los lados, acercándose a un atónito Alec y a Magnus enojado. Un Magnus enojado sí daba miedo, Jace debía ser muy valiente y más si era precisamente él la causa de su enojo.

—No te odio. — dijo lentamente, marcando mucho las palabras al salir de sus labios algo lastimados, como para que Alec las grabara en su cabeza para siempre. Después, Jace estaba a menos de un paso de distancia entre su compañero cuando lo abrazó. — A veces me desesperas como lo hace un hermano. Porque eres ingenuo y no entiendes mi sarcasmo y eso me molesta y porque tú eres muy directo y poco explicativo y no te entiendo, entonces tengo que preguntar y no quieres responder. Ya sabes, me desesperas como a Izzy, solo que yo soy más cortante. Lo siento, no es absolutamente por lo que tú piensas que a veces parezco enojado solo contigo. Clary no está y a veces debo desahogarme contigo. — Apretó sus brazos más entorno a la cintura de Alec al decirlo.

Era un abrazó duro, pero no lastimaba, simplemente era así como Jace era, duro, agresivo e inexplicablemente dulce. Y Alec estaba tan rojo y avergonzado (además de sorprendido todavía) que no pudo responder el gesto. — En realidad no cambia nada porque sigues siendo Alec y en realidad ni siquiera deberíamos estar en esta situación por esto, puesto que no es nada malo.

Magnus ya no parecía querer invocar un piano para aplastar al rubio.

Jace suspiró como si tambien hubiera necesitado ese largo abrazo por mucho tiempo. Después al ver la incomodidad de Alec, al fin le soltó. Sonrió ligeramente. — Eres mi parabatai, hermano, amigo o eso. Te quiero, no te odio. Recuérdalo, idiota.

Y le golpeó en un gesto juguetón en el hombro para deshacer un poco lo cursi que había sonado lo anterior. Alec simplemente asintió aún en shock.

Jace mirando a Magnus le dijo: — Hazle algo y te juro que te mataré y quemaré toda tu ropa. No, primero quemaré tu ropa y te haré ver horrible para torturarte y después te mataré. — Su tono era mitad advertencia y broma. Pero más advertencia.

—Yo pensaba hacerte exactamente lo mismo hace unos momentos, nefilim. — Magnus le mostró una sonrisa, que más bien era aterradora y amenazante. — Hazle algo y ya sabes el resto.

—Bien, nos asesinaremos mutuamente. — Jace desvió la mirada, recordando que había estado siguiendo a Alec y eso era excesivamente raro, sospechoso y podría hacer que Magnus se molestará aún más que por haber abrazado a Alec.

Se alejó un poco antes de que el brujo comenzara a hacer preguntas. — Bien, es tarde. Debo irme. Suerte, adiós. — Se fue caminando rápidamente sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Hubo después un breve momento de silencio, antes de que Magnus empujara a Alec devuelta a su departamento para seguir con sus planes.

* * *

><p>Cuando veían la Isla de Gilligan, por más gusto de Magnus esta vez porque Alec parecía no poder recuperarse de lo que sucedió. Magnus rodeó el hombro de Alec con un brazo.<p>

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó al ver que los ojos de Alec volvían a humedecerse solo un poco.

—No es nada. Solo que…— Sonrió un poco. — Hace más de diez años que Jace no se portaba así de… _no-tan-Jace_

—Alec, mira lo que le haces que haga el pobre de Jace, es anti-natural, y solo por ti. —Le besó la frente con ternura mientras lo estrechaba aún más ahora con los dos brazos. — Incluso también lo haces conmigo.

Alec secó rápidamente la pequeña gota transparente que estaba a punto de mojar su mejilla, con algo de frustración sin ni siquiera mirar a Magnus o escuchar lo que decía.

—Estás algo sensible, _beaux_.

* * *

><p><em>Cassie Clare copyright. Alec is mine and Magnus too3<em>

_Oneshot. Thanks for read, i hope that like you._

Alec Stocking.


End file.
